


Равновесие

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [13]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Есть такая теория, что всё в мире имеет тенденцию к равновесию, а потому, если предположить, что Дар телепата хаотичен, то, соответственно, он может уравновешиваться таким вот причудливым образом. Дар Брэда слишком упорядочен, а потому его равновесие – в отсутствии порядка.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Равновесие

Так, здесь надо поставить ссылку на отчёт группы под командованием Роуленде. Куда он запропастился? Вчера же оставлял в верхнем ящике каталога. У него что, открылась новая и незамеченная никем ранее способность к самопроизвольной телепортации? В самом деле, не мог же он просто взять и испариться?! Проверить всё ещё раз и убедиться в правильности предыдущего вывода. Распечатки нет. Ладно, пойдём тогда от противного. Если её нет у меня, то где она может быть? Точнее, кому она могла понадобиться?

Эрро отпадает в силу естественных причин. С трудом верится, что он прервёт отпуск ради сомнительного удовольствия полюбоваться на этот экзерсис высокой словесности и казуистики.

Наги? Не в этой жизни. Виртуальную псионику ещё не придумали, а реальной он никогда не интересовался.

Значит, остаёшься только ты. Предупредить, разумеется, не посчитал нужным.

Выйти из комнаты и столкнуться с юным гением в коридоре:

– На кухню?

– Угу, и нет, я ничего не принесу.

– Ничего и не надо, кроме чашки кофе. Захвати на обратном пути. – Полюбоваться достигнутым эффектом и пригвоздить: – Наоэ, рот захлопни, простудишь.

– Ужин готовишь ты!

– Неравноценно, но по рукам.

Расходимся, довольные найденным компромиссом.

С внутренним содроганием открываю дверь, подавив желание закрыть глаза, развернуться и уйти, поискать в другом месте.

Кошмар!

Бардак необыкновенный, знак качества имени тебя. Вопрос один: нужен ли мне этот документ настолько, чтобы рискнуть искать его в бермудском треугольнике? 

Я мазохист? Определённо.

Медлю пару секунд на пороге, пытаясь прикинуть приблизительный маршрут следования. Первая преграда – распотрошённый портфель на полу у самого входа. Сбоку от него изысканной кучкой валяются четыре галстука: три в таком состоянии, будто бегемот пожевал и выплюнул, четвёртый почти приличный, даже с зажимом.

Неподалёку живописно раскинулся пиджачок. Похоже, не долетел до стула. Надо будет узнать марку и никогда не покупать. Продукция этой фирмы, по всей видимости, отличается плохими аэродинамическими свойствами.

С сидения свисает носок. Одна штука. Два других угнездились под ним. Интересно, куда подевался четвёртый и почему они все разного цвета?

На стуле стоит тарелка, а там нечто, на первый взгляд отдалённо смахивающее на подмётку. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, это пицца недельной давности. Любопытно, если перевернуть посуду, она не упадёт? Ладно, не моя проблема, на кухне сегодня дежурит Наги. Чувствую, парень обрадуется подарочку несказанно.

Что мы имеем далее?

Дверцы платяного шкафа распахнуты и отчётливо напоминают зев доисторического чудовища. Ну, или если уменьшить масштабы, то, по крайней мере, вход в пещеру Горного Короля. Осталось только повесить табличку: «Опасно! Случайное выпадение плохо засунутых вещей». На одной из створок, как посаженные на кол, болтаются брюки. Сенсация! Изобретён новый способ хранения одежды под скромным названием: «Влезло? Годится».

Я, конечно, понимаю, издержки Дара и всё такое, но не настолько же?! Хотя... если перевести взгляд в сторону кровати, можно с уверенностью констатировать, что нет предела совершенству. Подушки, подобно военнопленным на расстрелом, сгрудились в одном углу. Сбоку на них грозно посматривает краешек одеяла, умудрившегося не соскользнуть на пол, а посередине, как эшафот, гордо стоит кружка с остатками чая.

На примере последствий твоих бессонных ночей я могу представить себе разрушения Хиросимы и Нагасаки. Хорошо, что ты проводишь их у себя, и радиус “водородного взрыва” строго ограничен пределами твоей комнаты.

На тумбе установлен, кажется, музыкальный центр. Очертания смутно угадываются из-под рубашки. Диски без коробок, а если какая-нибудь из них по странному стечению обстоятельств оказалась в положенном создателями месте, это далеко не значит, что содержание имеет хоть малейшее отношение к обложке.

Музыка для релаксаций перемешалась с тяжёлым роком. Действительно, после трёх часов ночи разницы уже не замечаешь.

Из открытого ящика стола высовывается верхняя половина бутылки с почти полностью содранной этикеткой. Интересно, ты уже успел докатиться до виски или всё кончилось более мирным вариантом: раньше наступило утро?

Всё ясно, ты решил не тратить время зря и, раз у тебя бессонница, просто поработать. Но на кой чёрт тебе сдался отчёт, нужный для моего исследования? На полу пустой стакан для виски – значит, рассвет опоздал. А карандаш в нём, я так понимаю, своеобразная замена палочке для размешивания.

На столе подозрительно пусто, а вот под ним нашлось пристанище для ноутбука, притом почему-то монитором к стенке. По всей видимости, ты опробовал новый метод считывания информации.

И везде, куда ни бросишь взгляд: бумаги, бумажки, бумажечки, исписанные салфетки, какие-то смятые обрывки непонятно чего – всё то, что нормальные люди считают непригодным для письма, но тебе вполне сгодилось.

Заходя сюда, каждый раз убеждаюсь в мудрости нашего решения, что спим мы у меня. Иначе я бы тебя просто где-нибудь здесь потерял.

Ну и как мне найти этот дурацкий документ?

– Что ты делаешь? – Наги замирает на пороге с кружкой заказанного мною кофе в руках и с любопытством разглядывает кавардак в твоей комнате.

– Убираюсь. – Поднимаю с пола очередной носок и метким броском отправляю его в притащенную из ванны корзину.

– А зачем? – растерянно. Внимательно следит за всеми моими манипуляциями.

– Наги, скажи мне, как можно жить в этом хлеву?

– Ну, Брэд же как-то выживает... Правда, на то он и оракул.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такая теория, что всё в мире имеет тенденцию к равновесию, а потому, если предположить, что Дар телепата хаотичен, то, соответственно, он может уравновешиваться таким вот причудливым образом. Дар Брэда слишком упорядочен, а потому его равновесие – в отсутствии порядка.


End file.
